The Herald of Pyrus 08.02.1770
The nine-hundredth and fourteenth edition of The Herald of Pyrus published on 8th February 1770. Battle Reports The Battle of Candidee: 1st February 1770 The battle took place at the map coordinate of E:28 and was an attack upon the Thanorian naval base. The I and II fleets of Pyrus engaged the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Thanorian Fleets. Some of the II Fleet ships were carrying the Royal Regiments. The I Fleet sailed in from the west while the II Fleet attacked from the south. The Pyrusian fleets caught the Thanorian fleets completely by surprise. The fleets engaged with the I Fleet taking the traditional 'horns of the cow' tactic while the II Fleet used the 'linear' tactic. The Thanorians lost many of their ships however the Pyrusians lost four of their ships. However the loses came near the end of the battle when the Thanorians had almost certainly lost. Then a tragedy befell the Thanorians, the flag ship was sunk as they tried to escape with the loss of all hands. In the following confusion and left without orders the Thanorian ships which remained decided that retreat was called for. More Thanorian ships were sunk as they tried to escape, only two Thanorian ships escaped. The port and the city were secured with loot of 6,600gcs to the Pyrusians. However the Pyrusians fleets suffered a great deal if damage with an estimated cost of 2,635gcs for repairs and an incalculable loss of life. Forces Involved: Pyrusians *HMS Yangar *HMS Bulthrow *HMS Lulpop *HMS Queen of Pyrus *HMS King's Shore Surfer *HMS Isle *HMS Island *HMS Wave Glider *HMS Neptune's Fury *HMS Sea Monster *HMS Victory *HMS Invincible *HMS Destroyer *HMS Deceptive *HMS Glorious *HMS Brilliant *HMS Junas *HMS Septimus *Kings Bodyguard *Kings Lifeguard *Palace Guard *Royal Guard Forces Involved: Thanorians * 10 1st Tier Ships * 8 2nd Tier Ships The Battle of Rigjkoohdsufoohunij: 1st February 1770 The battle took place at the map coordinates of F:148 near the village of Niglez. The I Colonial Corps invaded the Territory of the Ilberic Tribe so that they could be civilised. The 1st and 2nd Colonial Dragoons charged across the small stream to attack the enemy. While along the road in column of march came the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Colonial Foot Musketeers, with all bands playing the National Anthem. Meanwhile the 1st Colonial Artillery moved to a position on the far right flank of the Pyrusian position. The cavalry charge was disastrous as the 1st Colonial Dragoons routed due to an act of the Ilberics God. This pinned the 2nd Colonial Dragoons but they soon charged the enemy. Meanwhile the infantry proceeded up the road ignoring the cavalry and indeed the enemy. The 1st Colonial Foot had crossed the bridge when they were charged by the enemy. The enemy were forced to retire when they saw our might. The 1st Colonial Artillery arrived at its position and started to fire upon the enemy warrior reserve. Meanwhile the enemy charged the 1st and 2nd Colonial Foot that had now formed line facing them. The gallant charge led by their own warlord succeeded in routing both foot regiments but the Ilberites did lose a lot of warriors. Then the 3rd Colonial Foot came up and was also charged in the same manner. The stood and routed or killed most of the enemy, including their Warlord Polpot. The enemy seeing their Warlord killed surrendered or fled the field. This was a great victory for the Pyrusians. Their allies the Pervincites and the Ferumbasites also won minor victories against the Ilbericites. There were few casualties for Pyrus and most of the Ilberic territory shall become part of the Pyrusian Colony of Pyrusian West Cellandine. Forces Involved: Pyrusians *1st Colonial Foot Musketeers *2nd Colonial Foot Musketeers *3rd Colonial Foot Musketeers *4th Colonial Foot Musketeers *1st Colonial Dragoons *2nd Colonial Dragoons *1st Colonial Artillery Forces Involved: Ilbericites * 4 War Bands of Javelin Throwers * 2 War Bands of Tribal Militia * 1 War Band of Mounted Javelin Throwers Category:The Herald of Pyrus